William Holt
Sergeant''' William Holt'' is an American soldier of the United States Army who served in World War II. He serves as the protagonist and playable character of Medal of Honor: Allied Assault and Medal of Honor: European Assault, and is also one of the protagonists of Medal of Honor: Heroes. Biography Growing up in the American Midwest and graduating from the University of Texas, Holt enlisted in the United States Army after the attack on Pearl Harbor, fiercely determined and desiring to fight the Japanese. However, he was instead sent to the European theater of operations, and though he was disappointed that he wouldn't get to fight the Japanese as he wanted to, he still loyally served as best as he could against other enemies. Holt went with American and British troops in raiding the French port of St. Nazaire, fighting and eliminating German defenses in the port and destroying as much equipment as possible, then they escaped with the help of French resistance fighter, Manon Batiste. Holt kept fighting German defenses in the French countryside in fierce battles, then he helped Manon and the Kriesau Circle in raiding Paris, eliminating a German headquarters and then fighting out of the city to escape with remaining British and American forces. Holt escapes with the remaining British and Americans to North Africa, and he helps fight German forces there. During Operation Crusader, Holt keeps fighting in numerous vicious battles all over the deserts of Libya, then keeps fighting to eliminate German defenses and positions and defend villages and lines. As much vicious fighting rages, Holt fights to clear German defenses from Bir El Gubi and Bir Hakeim in fierce battles and destroy supply holds, convoys and camps. While on the way, Holt leads French forces in fighting German forces at Gazala, and in the fierce fighting, Holt manages to steal information of a massive German assault on El Alimein, as well as a project known as "Virus House". Holt and his men steal and don German uniforms and, while in these uniforms, Holt and his men fight to defend positions and then fight their way out of Gazala. Still in German uniforms, Holt and his men engage in fighting Axis forces all over the deserts of Tripolitania, with Holt and his men fiercely raiding and assaulting Axis camps, lines and positions, then Holt and his men keep fighting hard to defend lines and villages in the deserts of Tripolitania before fighting there way back to El Alimein. Holt and his men then help the British and French fight fiercely to defend the lines of El Alimein in a vicious battle, repelling the German assaults. Being contacted by the OSS, Holt then lead a strike team to Crete, and they raided German positions to destroy a V2 rocket base. After this, Holt was sent to raid a German submarine base in Norway, and after sabotaging the base, he escaped on a submarine that made its way to Stalingrad. Holt then assisted the Soviet Red Army in fighting in the outskirts of Stalingrad in vicious fighting, eliminating German defenses in Stalingrad, then helped in the assault on Mamayev Kurgen, retrieving some information on Virus House, in which he encounters Nazi officer, Graf von Schrader. Afterwards, Holt heads back to North Africa, and he helps the British in assaulting Tripoli in a vicious battle, then helps assault Medinine in fierce fighting. After this, he makes his way to American ships off the Algerian coasts, then he helps US forces landing in Algeria. Holt keeps fighting in fierce battles and skirmishes with German defenses in the Algerian deserts, and after much vicious fighting, Holt then helps assault and defend the city of Algiers in a fierce battle. After that, Holt then moves on into Tunisia, fighting in the battle of Kassirine. After much more vicious fighting, he assaults and defends Tunis, helping achieve victory in North Africa. With that, Holt helps the Allies invade Italy, assaulting and seizing the island of Sicily, then he helps assault Salerno and Anzio in fierce battles before making his way to help the Kreisau Circle in battling enemies at the Winter Line, eliminating German positions and a headquarters. With that, Holt is sent to rescue an operative in Leningrad, who turns out to be Manon. Disguising themselves as German soldiers, Holt and Manon fight past German positions, then help the Soviets in fiercely defending Leningrad in a fierce battle. Afterwards, while Manon is sent back to France, Holt is sent with the Soviet Army in fighting to seize Crimea, then helps the Soviets assault Kiev in a fierce battle. After this, Holt is parachuted behind enemy lines in Operation Overlord, and he fights to eliminate German defenses around the Normandy Coastline. After this, Holt then helps Manon in fighting through the countryside to assist in liberating Paris. With help from Manon and the Kreisau Circle, Holt raids German positions in Northern Italy, fighting past positions and storming a castle, where he finds evidence of German counter attacks on different locations. After this, Holt and Manon are sent to help American forces fighting in the Ardennes during the Battle of the Bulge, fighting to defend towns and positions, raid camps and destroy German forces. Ultimately, Holt helps US forces assault the Siegfried line, and in fierce fighting, the German defenses prove to be too strong and force the Allies back, but Holt leads a few strike teams to raid the Rhine, and though all of his men are killed, he manages to make his way to Berlin with the help of the Kreisau Circle. Holt then helps Soviet troops in fighting in the outskirts of Berlin, eliminating German defenses and then they raid the city to retrieve intel on the location of Von Schrader's base, discovering his possession of an atom bomb, which Schrader attempts to use on Paris, so Holt escapes Berlin and Germany to get back to France with the help of the Soviets and the Kreisau Circle. Eventually, he helps US forces in assaulting the city of Emmerich, fighting in a fierce battle, and in fierce fighting, Holt storms the base of Von Schrader and fights and kills him, then ends his Virus House project. Relationships '''''Jamison Rissik Rissik is a fellow American soldier of Holt and he is Holt's most common companion and brother in arms. Rissik greatly helps Holt in fighting fierce battles all over North Africa, then helps him fight in Italy and France. Rissik shows strong care and concern for Holt and the two share a close bond and camaraderie, as the two work very well together in battle. Dimitri Cheryenko Despite initially distrusting him, Cheryenko eventually came to trust and admire Holt, and the two formed a very close bond. Cheryenko loyally assisted Holt in fighting in Stalingrad, Crimea, Leningrad and Kiev, and even helped Holt in raiding Berlin. His loyalty to Holt proved so great that Cheryenko even disobeyed a few orders from his superiors to ensure Holt succeeded in his missions. Trivia Category:Medal of Honor Category:Heroes Category:Honorable Category:Adventurers Category:War Heroes Category:Anti Heroes Category:Barbarian Category:Military Characters Category:Brutes Category:Chaotic Category:Guardians Category:Survivors Category:Failure Intolerant Category:Extremists Category:Fighter Category:Gaolers Category:Homicidal Category:Disciplinarians Category:Hunters Category:Jerks Category:Serious Category:Bully Slayers Category:Rescuers Category:Destroyers Category:Pessimists Category:One Man Army Category:Jingoist Characters Category:Chosen One Category:Kingdom Savers Category:Selfless Category:Gunman Category:Addicts Category:Lawful Category:Suicidal Category:Loyal Category:Assassin Category:Martyr Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Determinators Category:Normal Skilled Category:Authority Category:Obsessed Category:Enforcers Category:Hard Workers Category:Altruistic Category:Recurring Category:Seeker of Vengeance